Evermore
by Son Of Bill The Merman
Summary: Most stories start at the beginning and work their way from there, to the end. Most stories are from the point of the good guys as they beat the bad guys. Well this story, isn't like most… AU, OOC. Rated T for suicide, swearing, and reference to sexual themes. As the chapters go on they work there way up to the worse and worse offenders. UP FOR ADOPTION MSG ME!
1. Prologue

End

Most stories start at the beginning and work their way from there, to the end. Most stories are simple and have one main point or some kind of moral. Most stories are from the point of the good guys as they beat the bad guys. Well this story, isn't like most…

**Unknown POV**

_As I sit here with a gun in front of me in my old age, with one bullet in the chamber, I write this to the ones who couldn't- nay wouldn't give just one damn. I wonder what would have happened if just one of you had noticed something was wrong at first, or even later looked my way. But I guess the fates I was just the fates personal play thing, always was and always will be. I wonder if my life will "flash before my eyes" right before I die. Oops, getting off topic again, forgive me with my ADHD, and all that. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that each of your individual letters are under my bed. Please only read the ones addressed to yourself and yourselves only. We don't want all of you knowing each other's secrets now do we? In the end were all to blame aren't we? I'll make sure the letters get to all of you individually with this one accompanying it. Those people will be, Nico, Thalia, Chiron, Sally Jackson, Poseidon, and last but certainly not least, Annabeth Chase. _

_Sincerely Perseus Jackson_

"That should be about it" He said as he put the gun up to his head. "Too bad it had to come to this just to right the wrongs" He pulled the trigger and was finally in Hades realm.


	2. Nico

Nico

5 Minutes after "The Incident"

Underworld, Hades Palace

Nico sat on his bed in the underworld, as he looked around his dark almost black room. All he saw were reminders of years and years of triumphs, friends, past, and regrets. Pictures of lots of different times in his life hung barely illuminated on his walls. He sat there almost asleep when suddenly a white letter envelope addressed _Nico_

As he opened the letter carefully looking for any traps, two notes fell out onto his lap. He discarded the envelope and opened up the first letter, after he looked at that one, he looked at the second one with shock on his face. "Maybe I should tell the others about thi- God damn it I forgot I can't leave the underworld anymore now that I'm dead." So Nico opened his individual letter and started reading.

_Dear Nico_

_I don't know where to even begin with you. You happy, adorable, innocent little kid, turned into this. Well I can't blame you for changing, can I? We all were those little kids at some point, but through all the killing and massacres we all changed. Every single one of us changed in some way, most for the worst. You became who you are today, I turned into this old man that no one cared about and of course everyone else._

_I don't know why you could never forgive me for the Bianica incident. I did everything I could, but I guess it wasn't good enough. That was one thing that slowly tore me apart inside. Just the guilt and the accusations clear in your eyes. I hated myself for that reason after wards, and then during the giant's battle, I know I could have gotten to you in time. If only I was just a little faster, you'd still be alive. Just like most of our other friend's ehh? I always wondered if you could still remember her face, Bianica's I mean. I, for one, still remember every haunting image._

_Every time I fell asleep Nico, I could see all their faces looking accusingly at me. The ones that were dead, and the living, they hated me all the same. They all looked at me with those eyes asking "Why did you let us die?" The living were worse, "You're going to get us all killed, I don't know why you're the leader anyway your killing us slowly" I hated myself, and only put up a weak smiling façade. But soon my close friends were added to the list. You, Thalia, and all the others, they all stared at me. All of them, they didn't even talk anymore. They just looked at me with hate in their eyes._

_In the end Nico, you added to all the pain and self-loathing. I hate myself for letting all of them die, and they all hated me to. Where were you all in the end Nico? In my dreams hating me, or in reality drifting away?_

_Good Bye Nico_

Nico sat up suddenly and ran out his door, he had to talk to his dad about a recently deceased son of Poseidon, and try to make amends.


	3. AU

AU

I know we all hate authors notes so suck it up, I'm here to tell you guys that I was grounded for a while, I'm sorry, Blah blah blah. Also I'm gonna explain the story a bit. I thought it out and I'm going to make it so that each note gets worse and worse for what the person did. Persay the last person has the harshest note. Anyway I wanted to tell you all that I should have one out by tonight before 9:00 PM and if I cant get it out before then…. Well you gotta wait for tomorrow. Sorry guys!

P.S

The next chapter is Thalia

P.S.S

I don't own Rick Roirdan's story line, characters, ideas, etc. Thanks!

P.S.S.S

There are two letters with each envelope, the first default letter in the Prologue, then there personalized letter, the "First letter" is not going to be said every time. Its only to be said that they read it.


	4. Final

Done

I only have one review for this story so I'm going to put it up for adoption. Don't hate me it's just theres only one review and over 150 views. So I think I'm just going to stick to oneshots from now on. Thanks guys.


End file.
